Annika (Real Hollywood)
Annika is one of the main protagonists in Real Hollywood. She is Ella's roommate and best friend, Nicole's cousin and former roommate, and now Bianca's friend. Her parents and Nicole's parents died when they were young. Annika had to take care of her and look after her. Appearance Annika has fair skin and short bobbed brown hair and green eyes. She has full light brown lips with freckles on both cheeks, probably the reason she wears sunglasses all the time. Her outfit consists of a unbuttoned long sleeved zig-zag colorful shirt showing a black bra and her fur white tiger print underwear. Ink Update Annika looks slightly similar to her Episode Interactive classic character counterpart. However, Annika now wears a leopard print one piece bathing suite, has a bent nose and still wears her hair in a bob. Personality Annika is a nice person but she has grudges against people who want to use, hurt, and ruin the lives of her friends. She is overprotective of Nicole and dislikes her boyfriend, later ex, Dane, who spent all of Nicole's money on crack and lit their couch on fire and, to Annika, is irresponsible. She hates Trench, Kyle and formerly Bianca, who she later becomes great friends with. She is very helpful on occasions. She acts as a big sister to Ella and helps Bianca through her pregnancy. She helped Nicole and Bianca settle in their new house, which Trench lost in court after being sent to prison. She has no problem getting along with Bianca's new nanny, Beep-Beep. She also helps Ella any time she is in need she is a great friend we all wish we had to influence us on makeup, outfit, or even just a relaxer or just a shoulder to cry on, she the type of "Dont worry im here any time you need me" kind of girl. Relationships Ella Mitchell Annika and Ella become great friends and later best friends and roommates after the events of Heart Attack. She always has her back and looks out for her. Nicole Adams Annika is Nicole's only family and vice versa. She takes care of her cousin and deeply loves her. She was angry and upset when she found out her cousin Nicole was having an affair with Maya Meinstein. Despite the fact that she dated a loser and the twin brother of Dirk, a deceased contestant of Heart Attack, she loves her cousin and the new singing career she made. Bianca St. George She and Bianca become good friends after Trench cheated on her for Tamara Wood. She was left pregnant with Trench's children. Annika and Ella took her in and helped her get revenge on Trench, forcing him to pay child support and loose his home to Bianca and be sent to jail. Annika puts everything in the past behind her and makes up with Bianca. Later on in the story Bianca becomes pregnant with two twins. Ford Bryant Annika and Ford are set to get married after a trip to Paris.It will broadcast all over US with help from Maya Meinstein. Trivia *She was a make-up artist on Heart Attack for ten seasons. *Her parents and Nicole's parents both died when they were young. *Like Ella, she lived on a farm. *She soon to be married to Ford. *Her and Nicole's last name is revealed to be Adams. Gallery Fetusrealhollywood.png|Annika in the first version of "Real Hollywood" on Episode, with the "Menu" bar Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters